


La preuve par la force

by malurette



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, Short One Shot, Strength, fight for dominance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Deux tordus en quête de puissance.





	La preuve par la force

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/329909) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** La preuve par la force  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Saint Seiya  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** 'Sea Dragon' Kanon x 'Cancer' Death Mask  
>  **Genre :** PWP  
>  **Gradation :** PG-15 / T+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Kurumada Masami, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** "Saint Seiya - Kanon/DeathMask - duel de mâles alpha" sur le Grand Kink Mème Anonyme en Français [DW]  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** Poseidon/Hades/TWT  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~400

Ils sont deux ici à ne croire qu’en sa propre force. Que c’est le plus fort qui a raison, puisque c’est lui qui fait les lois. Deux à vouloir ne se soumettre à personne, ou seulement après avoir vraiment, vraiment reconnu la force d’un adversaire. Et ce, à la guerre comme à… l’amour ? Non. Pas l’amour. On n’aime pas quand on est un guerrier sérieux, quand on a besoin de dominer les autres et d’être dominé seulement par une puissance valable.  
Ni Kanon ni Death Mask ne peut avouer que oui, peut-être, il pourrait espérer une puissance plus grande sous laquelle se ranger. Mais chacun flaire la puissance et la personnalité de l’autre, se reconnaît en lui, et leur rencontre fait des étincelles. Le défi est immédiatement jeté.

\- Tu es plus âgé mais pas un vrai Chevalier. Quelle est ta légitimité ? Toujours dans l’ombre, quelle expérience as-tu vraiment ?  
\- Chevalier d’Or peut-être. Et si violent… Tu es un simple assassin. Envoyé pour les missions difficiles émotionnellement mais pas forcément sur le plan physique. Es-tu réellement fort ?  
\- Que vaux-tu ?  
(- Que veux-tu ?)

Tous deux ont des muscles là où il faut, une beauté dure. De la virilité et de l’arrogance à revendre. Un sacré mauvais caractère…  
Ce n’est pas de la cour qu’ils se font, c’est un duel de volonté. Des mots d’abord. Un affrontement du regard prolongé. Et ils en viennent finalement aux mains.

\- J’ai manipulé mon propre frère sous lequel tu t’es rangé et même un Dieu ennemi. Ça n’est pas un petit jeune comme toi qui me résisteras !  
\- Prouve-le moi donc.  
\- Et comment.

Kanon a finalement le dessus. Des années à s’entraîner pour être capable de survivre à un Dieu réveillé paient. Mais Death Mask prouve sa ruse en tirant avantage des particularités physiques de son adversaire : il empoigne ses cheveux longs à pleine main.  
\- Si je tombe tu me suis !  
Et ils sont deux à rouler à terre, membres enchevêtrés.  
\- Ça va pour cette fois. Prends. Mais sois assuré que je te rendrai la pareille ensuite.  
\- J’attends de voir ça avec impatience. 

Et c’est avec violence, sans aucune tendresse mais avec une joie féroce qu’ils partent à la découverte l’un de l’autre.


End file.
